


Big sad. UwU

by HasKnees



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Arranged Marriage, Bad Writing, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Kissing, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Reunions, Self-Indulgent, because I need happy endings, sad wedding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 03:46:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17480555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HasKnees/pseuds/HasKnees
Summary: "She has a letter for you. From Matt.."Edd's eyes widened a little, and he quickly straightened up in his seat. He and his brother hadn't spoken in nearly four years now. They hadn't left each other on good terms either."What does he want?""I don't know, I haven't read the letter." Tori said, fidgeting. Edd nodded, slowly pushing himself to his feet."I guess we should find out."





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i feel like this is super sloppy and messy,,,,,,, but whatever its super self indulgent and i had a lot of fun with the story and shit hehe h
> 
> anyway some shit you should probably know to help you better understand the story because i couldn't fit everything i had in mind into this blurp
> 
> -okay Tori and Ell are ancient immortal witches that have a shit ton of knowledge and are very picky about who they'll have as an apprentice  
> -they offered to take Edd in and teach him a bunch of languages new/old that he could use to for all sorts of writing  
> -they are basically his witch moms and i didn't get to fit enough of that in hhh  
> -yeah that's it for now i plan on being able to explain more in the second chapter

A soft knock sounded on the door to Edd's study, pulling his attention away from the book he'd been intently reading. The man sighed, slumping in his chair, and praying that it wasn't Ell on the other side. He'd dealt with enough of her relentless nagging for the day.

"Come in." Edd mumbled, a breath of relief leaving him when Tori peeked her head in. A look of worry was etched across her facial features, though he didn't think much of it. She often fretted over him like a mother would her newborn child.

"Ell needs you to come downstairs." She stated, her tone filled with the same worry that was spread across her face. 

"Is something wrong?? You sound concerned for me. You know she's just going to demand I go outside and get some fresh air or something, ri-" 

"She has a letter for you. From Matt.." 

Edd's eyes widened a little, and he quickly straightened up in his seat. He and his brother hadn't spoken in nearly four years now. They hadn't left each other on good terms either.

"What does he want?" 

"I don't know, I haven't read the letter." Tori said, fidgeting. Edd nodded, slowly pushing himself to his feet.

"I guess we should find out."

He and Tori walked down the stairs in an awkward silence, and then headed to the kitchen, where Ell was sitting at the table, waiting for them. She looked up from the letter, flashing Tori a sweet smile of thanks for fetching Edd, expression going unreadable the moment she locked eyes with said man.

"He's getting married." 

Edd blinked a couple of times, nerves calming significantly. Tori seemed to calm as well, both of them pleased that it wasn't Matt deciding to snap at Edd for their disagreements and write a nasty letter that would no doubt crush his self esteem. 

"He's getting married?? That's it? Why are you acting so weird about it,that's a good thing!! It's about time he and Tom finally- ..wait, is he not inviting me to the wedding-" 

"..." 

"Ell?"

"He's getting married to Tord, Edd." 

_"Oh._

~~~

Edd couldn't entirely remember how he'd reacted to the news, and honestly he didn't really want to. Both Ell and Tori had offered to go to the wedding with him (because he _had_ indeed invited), but he'd said no.

It was sweet that the couple wanted to be there for him when they knew he was hurting, however he would much rather not spend his entire time in Matt's kingdom crying on the two women's shoulders.

He was standing in the entrance hall now, feeling completely and utterly lost and out of place. He hadn't been here in so long, and he really, _really_ didn't know where to go-

"Edd." 

The green clad man whipped around, a wave of insecurity washing over him the instant he looked Matt over. His brother, naturally looked absolutely stunning, not a single ginger hair out of place, clothing fitting him perfectly. He truly did look like a king now.

Edd on the other hand was wearing what one would consider a "peasants" outfit, and his brunette hair was sticking out in countless different directions.

"H-hey-" 

"How are you?"

"Um.. lost-" His face flushed, his entire body filled with embarrassment. He'd used to live here for fucks sake. And despite his absence, he was still a prince. Couldn't he muster some part of himself to act like it? 

Matt snorted a little, and turned away, beginning to walk down the hall. He waved his hand, beckoning Edd to follow.

~~~

The walk to Edd's room had been total silence. It was the most uncomfortable experience he'd had in awhile.

When they arrived, Matt let him in, watching with a deadpan stare as Edd set out his belongings, making himself out home. After a minute, or two, or three, or perhaps even five, Edd found it in him to speak.

"S-so.." 

"Are you all settled in?"

"Yeah, I t-think so-"

"Then I'll be going. See you tomorrow." Matt grunted, turning away. Before he could even take a step, Edd was desperately grabbing at his sleeve, tears welling in his eyes.

"P-please don't be so cold to me, I hate being distant-" He stuttered, not knowing how he'd take if Matt pulled away and walked out on him.

His brother sighed, keeping his back to him, for what seemed like forever. When Matt finally did turn back to meet Edd's gaze, Edd could see just how much the years had worn on him.

"I'm not trying to be cold. I swear. I'm just. Upset with the situation, I guess."

"Do you blame me for it?" He asked, internally willing the ginger to say "no".

"Maybe a little." 

A tiny burst of anger filled Edd, and he very weakly glared, doing everything he could to keep his cool. "You know that I only left to follow my dream. It was the only opportunity I had, there was no other choice!"

"There could've been! You could've waited, you didn't have to go! You didn't have to leave when you did!"

"What other chance would I have had?! I'm a prince Matt, it isn't exactly easy for a prince to become a writer, when he's tied into a life full of bullshit he doesn't even want. Ell and Tori offered to take me in, to teach me, to help me grow as a person, and witches like them don't just give that chance out anyone, anytime!"

"It was selfish for you to leave." Matt huffed, and before Edd could even think about it he shoved his brother into the door as hard as he could.

"Fucking selfish?! Are you kidding me??? Are you fucking kidding me? Matt you've encouraged me my _entire_ life to be true to myself. I never wanted to be a royalty or to have any of the responsibility that came with it, but you did! You wanted it! We agreed that you'd take care of the kingdom and I'd be free to do what would didn't make me _miserable._ Why did that c-change?"

Edd hated that his voice broke at the end, and that tears were running down his cheeks. He hated that they were even fighting in the first place.

"..." Matt sighed, wrapping his arms around Edd and hugging him close. 

"I'm sorry.." He whispered, and he really sounded like he meant it. Edd let out a soft sob, clinging to his older brother for the first time in years, just like he had when they were children.

He didn't know how long they stayed like that, but the sun was setting by the time they let go.

"..I d-didn't mean to cry on you.."

"It's alright.. I feel like.. we worked things out." Matt said, giving a tiny little smile. Edd nodded, feeling a small sense of comfort and joy. He was glad to be on better terms with Matt again.

"I should really get going now.." 

"Y-yeah.. um.. before you go, can I ask you something?" Edd asked, biting at his lip. He wasn't sure if he could handle the answer to his question. He was aware Matt wasn't happy with the situation, but just because he wasn't happy with the situation didn't mean that.. he _didn't_ love Tord..

"Yes?"

"Are you in love with Tord? Like at all? Is he in love with you? D-do you love each other?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> iowajfo;p i love me some tordedd

"Of course I love him. He's my best friend." 

"I m-mean like.. romantically.." Edd stuttered and Matt very awkwardly coughed.

"No! No, no, not like that-" The ginger very quickly mumbled, reaching his hand up and scratching the back of his neck. "We're just friends."

"Good." Edd said, looking pleased, and Matt nodded, the two stood there, avoiding making any eye contact. Eventually, Matt cleared his throat, smiling gently at his little brother.

"I should really get going now.. It was nice.. talking to you. I love you."

"I love you too." 

Matt ruffled the brunettes hair, before turning and walking away, allowing Edd's door to close behind him. The green clad man sighed, sitting on the edge of his bed. He was happy he and Matt had somewhat worked things out, though he wished they'd gotten to talk more.

He had quite a few questions he still wanted to ask.

He was aware that the marriage between Matt and Tord was arranged (which, why had it been arranged..? Arranged marriages weren't a common practice within their kingdom), and that Matt seemingly blamed him for it (as he'd dropped quite a few hints in the letter he'd written).

Though, he wasn't exactly sure why _he_ was blamed. Leaving had supposedly been the answer, but why would him leaving result in Matt and Tord being forced into marriage??

Edd had no clue.

He'd assumed that perhaps the two loved one another, but were being forced to marry sooner then they'd like due to Matt becoming king. But that had proved wrong just moments ago, as Matt said they didn't love each other. Plus, again, how would that be _his_ fault?

Edd grumbled in frustration, flopping back onto the bed and pulling his covers over himself. He didn't want to think about this anymore, he would much rather try and get some rest.

~~~

The next morning, Edd woke from his restless sleep and instantly crawled out of bed, changing his clothing and stretching. He felt stiff, and uncomfortable, for he hadn't really slept that poorly since living with Ell and Tori. The two women had had plenty of magic to help him sleep.

The brunette sighed, running a hand through his hair, and rubbing at the bags underneath his eyes. He went to the bathroom and washed his face before exiting the bedroom, deciding to take an early morning walk.

It was peaceful, and quiet, the only real trace of people being maids and other castle workers. 

Edd hummed as he walked, thoughts roaming through the memories he'd had here. He closed his eyes a little, zoning out and focusing more and more on them. Time spent with-

"Hey! Watch where y-you're fucking going, asshole!"

Edd flinched, eyes shooting open. He awkwardly fumbled of his words, blinking several times as he processed just who he'd ran into.

"I-I- Tom..??"

"...E-Edd?" The black eyed man muttered, squinting confusedly at him. It was then when Edd noticed the bottle in Tom's hand, and the lingering smell of alcohol.

"Are y-"

"Fuck you!" Tom spat, shoving the shorter man back, glaring more intensely then Edd ever imagined such blank eyes could.

"W-what?"

"Fuck you! Fuck you. F-fuck you, you a-asshole! This i-is all your fault, i-it's your fault that I c-can't be with him, and it's y-your fault he's marrying Tord, i-it's all your fault, and I h-hate y-you-"

Tears welled up in Edd's eyes, despite him and Tom not being the closest, he still considered them to be good friends.

"D-dude, what the h-hell-" He stuttered, flinching when Tom quite literally growled at him. 

"I r-really.. really,, h-hate.." Tom mumbled, wobbling slightly, before crashing down to the ground, the bottle in his hand shattering. A nearby maid gasped, rushing over.

"My goodness, I'm so sorry, I was supposed to be keeping an eye on him-"

"I think he's drunk.." Edd said, wiping at his eyes, hoping that it wasn't obvious he was about to cry. The maid nodded, gently lifting Tom up and sighing.

"I'll take care of him don't worry.. you have a good day."

Edd nodded, though he was sure that today would not be a good day.

~~~

Just as Edd had suspected the day had been absolute shit. He'd cried shortly after Tom had been taken away by the maid, and then spent the rest of the day doing everything in his power to not hear about the upcoming wedding between Matt and Tord.

He'd done pretty good not thinking about it or acknowledging it, only really bringing it up to Matt once. Things, however, were getting harder and harder to ignore.

Tord was to marry Matt. The love of his life was going to end up being the husband of his brother.

_He still didn't even know why._

Edd sighed, beginning to head back to his bedroom. It was starting to get late, and sleep (if he could manage it) would likely help him get all of this off his mind.

On the way back to his room, he heard a familiar voice that stopped him dead in his tracks. Curiously he glanced around him, peeking around the corner, breath hitching in his throat.

_Tord._

The Norwegian was currently speaking with a maid, that seemed to be apologizing profusely to him. By the looks of it he was able to reassure her that she was okay, patting her on the back and sending her off.

He leaned on the wall, closing his eyes and inhaling deeply, running a hand through the two fluffy tufts that sat atop his head.

Edd couldn't stop staring. Tord was as beautiful as ever, especially in the new clothing he wore. It was nothing like the armor he'd proudly worn as a knight, that had been shiny metal, keeping his body completely hidden below.

The new clothes made him look so much softer and smaller, much more prince like, and much more like.. the fiance of a king...

"Edd..Hello?? You in there??? Hellooooo??"

The green clad male squeaked, realization that Tord had moved to be standing right in front of him very, very quickly sinking in.

"T-Tord-"

_Was he going to be mad at Edd too?_

The Norwegian slowly smiled, his eyes lighting up. He threw himself into Edd's arms, hugging the slightly taller man close to him, and burying his face into Edd's chest.

"I've missed you!"

"I-I.." Tears began to well up in Edd's eyes for the millionth time that day, his arms wrapping around Tord tightly. He nuzzled his face into the Nowrgian's hair, soft purrs leaving him.

"I've missed you too." He whispered, and Tord giggled. Edd had missed hearing him laugh, so much more then he'd realized.

They held onto one another, Edd biting back a whine when Tord stepped back, eyeing him up and down.

"You've gotten taller!!" The Norwegian chirped, continuing to examine the man that stood before him. Edd took it as an opportunity to return the favor, carefully taking in all of Tord's features.

"So h-have you!" He said when he'd realized he was taking an awkward about of time to respond, a sheepish smile forming on his face. Tord giggled again, grasping Edd's hand in his.

"I'm really happy to see you." The sincerity in his voice warmed Edd's heart, and an immense sense of relief flooded him. Tord wasn't angry, he wasn't yelling, he wasn't playing Edd like the others.

"I'm h-happy to see you too." His voice cracked, and he internally cursed, a few little tears slipping down his cheeks.

"..Are you okay?"

"Just.. overwhelmed, y-ya know..?"

Tord nodded a little, his face scrunching up in thought for a few moments. "Do you want to go.. talk?"

"I would really like that, y-yes." 

~~~

Tord had taken him up to the roof they'd used to sit on, all those years ago when Edd had been nothing more the a pathetic prince, desperate to become the worlds greatest writer, and Tord had been a reckless knight, determined to demonstrate his power and show his worth.

They sat close to the edge, side by side, shoulders gently brushing against each other.

"..so.. I.. presume no ones explained to you the full situation?"

"No, I really have no idea what's going on. Mind if I ask a few questions?"

"Of course not, go ahead."

"Why are you and Matt in an arranged marriage?"

Tord's smile faltered a little, and sadness poisoned his expression. It was easier for Edd to see now that years had worn down Tord as well, perhaps even more so then Matt.

"It's a bit hard to explain, but.. I'll do my best. It's my fault, really, all of it."

"..your fault?"

"I've made some mistakes. Big ones."

Edd nodded, awkwardly placing his hands in his lap. "Like what?"

"After you left, I.. I don't know what happened, but I went down a dark path. I turned my back on our kingdom, tried to overthrow those in power and replace them with myself. I guess I thought that I could do better. Anyway, it was a huge ordeal and in the end, Matt was the one who convinced me I was being ridiculous. I put a stop to everything I was doing, and your father.."

"..."

"He gave me the death penalty.. Matt pleaded with him not to, and your father finally said that the only way he'd allow me to be free was if I were to marry Matt, because he was the only one who could keep a corrupt monster like myself in check." 

Edd sat silently, processing the information he'd just received. He was trying to think it over carefully, before he reacted to all of it.

"So.. you.." 

"I tried to take over the kingdom, yes." 

"And Matt stopped you?"

"Correct." 

"And now you're being forced to marry him because my dad thinks you're crazy and that Matt can tame you or something?"

"Yes, that's right." 

Edd snorted a little, slowly beginning to laugh. He wasn't sure how to handle the situation, he had a lot of mixed feelings. Tord raised an eyebrow at him, tilting his head.

"Why're you laughing??"

"I don't know.. I really don't, I.. I have so many different feelings right now, but the one that's getting to me the most is that I'm g-going to lose you to my brother- y-you're marrying me brother.. I.."

"Oh, Edd.." Tord lifted his hand, gently caressing Edd's cheek with his knuckles.

"I still love you more then anything." 

"I l-love you too." Edd whispered, leaning in before he could stop himself, pressing his lips to Tord's. The Norwegian squeaked, slowly kissing him back.

In a matter of seconds, Edd was pulling Tord to his feet, grabbing him by the waist and hoisting him up. He carried the Norwegian back to his room, eagerly kissing Tord as he placed the smaller man on the bed.

Edd slept much, _much_ better that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was intended to only be two chapters but now its threeeeee

**Author's Note:**

> lmao this is so self indulgent i cant


End file.
